Secreto
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Como Sebastian Verlac; Jonathan tiene que infiltrarse, conocer a sus enemigos; desentrañar sus secretos, y lo ha logrado con todos menos uno: el críptico chico de ojos azules que le intriga. "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos".
**Holaaaa! ¿Como están todos?**

 **Generalmente no participo en retos pero ¿Como negarme cuando me tocó un Alec x Sebastian/Jonathan? *w***

 **Bien, se supone que debe ser un fics de Pareja Extraña (me tocó Sebalec) sin entrar en UA; es decir que debe ser lo más cannon posible, espero haberlo logrado xD y si no, pues igual me divertí escribiéndolo.**

 **Les recuerdo que Cazadores de Sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare, de lo contrario Alec tendría a todo un harem a su disposición ;)**

 ** _"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos"._**

 **¡A leer!**

 _ **Secreto**_

Como Sebastian Verlac; Jonathan tiene que infiltrarse, conocer a sus enemigos; desentrañar sus secretos, y lo ha logrado con todos menos uno: el críptico chico de ojos azules que le intriga. _"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos"._

Alec escribió rápidamente unas pocas palabras que hizo desaparecer tras dibujar una runa de fuego al final de la hoja. Su discusión con Jace le había hecho dudar del inquisidor y su intención de enviar nuevamente a Simon a New York, así que lo más seguro para todos era contactar a Magnus y preguntar por el vampiro diurno.

Cerró los ojos; por primera vez la imagen que se reflejaba tras sus parpados no era la de su parabatai sino la de un par de ojos con pupilas rasgadas, ojos de gato.

Tenía que admitir que no era solo saber de Simon lo que le había impulsado a escribirle; el vampiro diurno tenía razón y si bien no podía llamar a Magnus, esperaba que el brujo interpretara bien su intento por comunicarse pese a ir dirigido al "Brujo Bane"

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Conseguí vino - Exclamó Isabelle sacando un par de botellas con el líquido carmesí de una de las estanterías de los Penhallow. Aline rio y Sebastian celebró fijándose como Jace entraba a la casa no de muy buen humor.

Sebastian lo observó interesado; sabía que no le agradaba a Jace y sinceramente él tampoco le agradaba: Jace era un mártir o eso intentaba aparentar mortificándose por todo y dejando claro que él sufría más que los demás; lo aborrecía, solo lo soportaba porque de lo contrario arruinaría el perfecto papel del chico amable y agradable que tanto trabajo le había costado establecer y porque necesitaba mantener su posición privilegiada en Alacante con los Penhallow para cumplir su misión cuando fuera el momento.

\- ¿Quieres un traguito Sebastian? - Le ofreció Isabelle con una sonrisa; esa chica amaba ir contra las reglas y tener una pequeña fiesta de vinos mientras los adultos no estaban, se convertía en una interesante idea para portarse mal.

\- Claro- Aseguró este; ella le pasó la botella junto con un vaso para whiskey donde él se sirvió.

Le agradaba Isabelle, era espontánea y no temía hacer lo que quería al contrario de Aline siempre tan predecible. Le dio un sorbo al vino preguntándose cómo sería su hermana ¿Como Isabelle o Aline? Y si de hecho alguna vez podría conocerla. Había conocido ya a su amigo el vampiro diurno, bastante simplón y mundano a decir verdad. Se había hecho una idea ya de todos, incluso del niño Max que no era más que una molestia.

De todos excepto de uno.

\- ¿Donde esta Alec? - Preguntó interesado. No había podido hacerse una idea del chico de los ojos azules y eso lo traía intrigado: Alec era bastante cerrado, un tanto mandón cuando lo dejaban a cargo y en cierta forma sobreprotector, ¿Pero que más había? Su trabajo era infiltrarse, hacerse un perfil claro de todos para poder acabarlos sin problema y con Alec sentía que había algo más, algo que se le escapaba y él odiaba hacer las cosas a medias.

\- Jace lo dejó allá afuera - Señaló Aline en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¿Deberíamos decirle que entre? – Preguntó Sebastian con duda.

\- Nos va a reñir por el vino - Se quejó Isabelle. Sebastian rio tomando la botella.

\- No lo hará. - Aseguró dirigiendose a la puerta - Iré a hablar con él. - Como sea - gruñó Jace malhumorado tomando un trago que le ofrecía Isabelle. Sebastian salió de la casa; vio a Alec sentado en las escalinatas mirando un mensaje de fuego arder ante sus ojos hasta desaparecer y finalmente al chico suspirar.

\- ¿Algo va mal? - Preguntó sentándose a su lado. Alec lo miró confundido al verlo tan cerca; no era como si Sebastian no le agradara sino que no habían interaccionado solos antes.

\- No es nada - Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo; para sacarse a Magnus y el dilema que le estaba causando.

\- No te ves bien – Aseguró el de ojos negros luego de unos segundos de silencio- Pareces preocupado por algo, tal vez confundido - Le tendió la botella de vino a Alec - ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

El chico miró la botella con una ceja enarcada sin embargo la tomó mas no bebió nada; en cambio la observó fijamente. Sebastian lo miró a él: no lograba descifrarlo, no entendía que le preocupaba cuando los demás estaban tan tranquilos bebiendo adentro: Alec era muy críptico en lo que a si mismo refería y Sebastian quería descifrar su secreto, tenía que hacerlo porque se había vuelto algo personal: nunca antes se le había pasado alguien en una misión que su padre le diera; no lo haría ahora.

\- No es nada; solo pienso.

\- Evidentemente - Aseguró con obviedad. Esperó a que dijera algo más pero al esto no ocurrir solo suspiró apoyando sus manos en el suelo tras de sí y mirando al cielo y preguntó intentando parecer ameno- ¿Para quien era ese mensaje de fuego? ¿Dejaste una novia en Nueva York?

\- ¡Nadie! No era para nadie; no realmente solo... Un brujo...apenas lo conozco, solo le pedía información sobre Simon; no es una novia; definitivamente no. - Alec respondió muy rápido y nervioso, tomando un trago de la botella como si intentara calmarse con eso. Sebastian enarcó una ceja: interesante.

\- Un brujo claro - Le guiño el ojo con complicidad y lo vio estremecerse tomando otra vez de la botella - No es como si importe que estés viendo a alguien; a menos que sea alguna aliada de Valentine.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no es su aliado! - Exclamó de inmediato. Sebastian enarcó una ceja ¿ _"aliado"_?

\- Entonces si estás viendo a alguien - Rio. Alec se estremeció otra vez sintiéndose idiota por haber caído en su trampa; su pulso le temblaba y comenzaba a sentirse atrapado: una cosa era que Jace, Izzy, Clary o el Vampiro diurno supieran de él y Magnus; pero no era para que Sebastian o todo Idris se enteraran.

\- No... no exactamente...solo es mi amigo; si eso...

El hijo de Valentine enarcó una ceja con sospecha: ahí estaba otra vez, hablando en masculino. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿podría ser que ese chico era gay? ¿Era eso? Sonrió de lado con sorna aprovechando que este miraba sonrosado al suelo; bueno, solo había una manera de comprobarlo:

\- Alec...

El chico volteó a verlo y al segundo tenía los labios de Sebastian en los suyos. Alexander produjo un ruidito estrangulado de sorpresa pero no se apartó; sintió los labios de Sebastian moverse sobre los suyos y antes de darse cuenta le estaba correspondiendo. No sabía que Sebastian fuese gay y pensar que no era el único Nephilim con gustos por su mismo sexo le causó cierta dicha: tendría alguien con quien hablar sobre lo confuso que estaba siendo todo para él con Magnus o al menos eso creyó en un inició. El beso terminó rápidamente sin nada especial para ninguno y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cómo se había dejado llevar.

Sebastian se puso de pie apenas se separaron; así que había tenido razón: este nephilim mancillaba la sangre de Raziel... y con un brujo.

\- Lo siento; no sé qué pasó yo...- Alec también se puso de pie alarmado consigo mismo ¿Y si alguno de sus hermanos lo hubiese visto? ¿Qué habría hecho si sus padres hubieran decidido volver justo en ese momento? - No sabía que tu...

\- No soy gay - Lo cortó Sebastian sin poder evitar el tono cortante; el de ojos azules se mostró confundido - Y no le diré a nadie; espero que tú tampoco.

Alec asintió rápidamente; aun desconcertado: era la primera vez que besaba a alguien que no fuera Magnus; y en lo poco que duró no había podido dejar de pensar en el brujo y en como sus besos, a diferencia del de Sebastian, eran mágicos. Se estremeció ¿Quería decir entonces que había engañado al brujo? Negó rápidamente para sí mismo: no es como si estuviesen saliendo, no realmente, y en cualquier caso solo había sido un beso ¿no? Lo que tenía con Magnus estaba más allá, era diferente y Sebastian le había ayudado a entenderlo.

Sebasian entró a la casa limpiándose la boca con asco: ya sabía que ocultaba ese nephilim depravado. No se lo diría a nadie, no por ahora, solo tenía que volver a su actuación y usar su secreto cuando fuera necesario.

Alec tampoco se lo diría a nadie; después de todo, un par de días después, lo último que quería recordar era haber besado al asesino de su hermanito.

***FIN***

 **¿Que les pareció? un poquito de Sebalec con Malec ahí presente o no sería cannon ;)**  
 **Espero les haya gustado :D**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


End file.
